User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111/Archive 2
There you go. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Cal told me you and Wyld are planning to destroy the Xai'athi. Why? :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. I'll endorse that idea. But be wary about the kidnappings. Some might flame you for it. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, here's our suggestion to Necrus for a fanon background for the wiki: Star Lords, Heralds of Coming Doom, Golden Legion, Blazing Claws, Lords of Midnight, Blaze Ravens, Derkellen, Mutacrat, Rixari, Alistair, Floragons, Necrus IV Necrons, Zeke, Jericho, Ashur-El, Grim Doris, Syrath, Hedoth, Korpiklaani. To keep you up to date that is. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) As I said to DoW about Idrissa, Kumori shall return once everything with the Awali and the Vashti have been hammered out. It's probably a good thing Wyld didn't delete the Nokemono. XD Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but you didn't need to show me. I already knew. I found my evidense with the Mentor Legion. Supahbadmarine 06:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, I need your honest opinion on your views of the Xai'athi. Would you be so kind as to tell me? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I was refering to your overall views of the Xai'athi, not just the old or new ones. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Dirge. Would your Olympian Empire, Nostraman Kingdom, Fallax Republic Fleet, or Bellator Empire consider an alliance or war with my faction? Your servant, Gobba42 21:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Very good. How would the Nostraman Kingdom react if a FGR ship turnied up in its space? Your servant, Gobba42 00:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Tyrant Lords hands down. By the way, I've decided to settle on the Dream Eaters for my warband. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) how is obliveon did u work this??? love the space marine! :P LOVE U DIRGE!! Sure. I'll do it soon as possible. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:05, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Not bad. I'm pleased with progression of the chapter's expansion, and the fact that their awesome without being to OP. I'm still waiting for the BoL. The anticipation is killing me. :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I like it. I as thinking that he could perhaps have been one of the young boys who worked with Dante and Horatio, but never knew them on a personal level. This would give him knowledge of how they operate, without being the "fallen brother" type. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions"']] 04:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Nero or Zeraph. Zeraph to be exact. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Want to make a page together sometime? Your servant, Gobba42 18:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Nothing in particular. Need help with any of those projects? Your servant, Gobba42 18:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm back on chat.Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 19:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll tell you if I think of anything, you do the same :) Your servant, Gobba42 19:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I was headed somewhere. You know, Sunday and all. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."]] 20:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) It is pretty simple. Not bad at all. I forget, are they Space Marines or ol' Joes? [[User:Vivaporius|--'''"Truth fears no questions..."]] 02:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Number two definitely. Nothing worse than knowing that your inhaling the remains of the guy you got through sharing your rations with no more than a couple hour ago. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Figured you'd like this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZ2ggklIfSY Totalimmortal 19:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Did you create the Defiance AT? Your servant, Gobba42 20:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I have your permission to make a Dark Eldar/Ork alliance? Your servant, Gobba42 02:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Orks have been known to make alliances with each other, and humans. Defiance is a especially desperate time, so I don't know why the unusual coulden't happen, at least temporarily. Your servant, Gobba42 23:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I cannot say whether he would or would not, not being the author of the article, sorry. --Lither My talk My wiki 11:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll check them out. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've read the first half of the article, and everything is looking fine. You've done well explaining the Eldar attack on the War Machines homeworld, and basically done a good job giving the marines a story without it being cliche. Additionally, the info on the assault of a craftworld is okay. Personally I felt it could use some more fleshing out, but on a reader's view, everything checked out. I like how you made the War Machines relatable, in stead of making them genocidial maniacs, and given them some humanity in their views on emotion. That's all for no, but I'll get back to the article later and read the rest. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you think about my last message? Your servant, Gobba42 23:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) An Eldar Ultramarine? I guess some things are possible. So many plans Dirge, so many plans... >:D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least I know why people were talking about why Rogue Trader was so amazing. Why less grim dark. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I understand. Does this cut them out of an alliance with any Brotherhood member? Your servant, Gobba42 23:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me. I'll get right on it. And... Done. If I missed anything, please notify me. --Lither My talk My wiki 05:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for getting back to you so late, I had several things IRL. I've fixed the page, but I need you to go over the infobox; the coding that made it up was almost indecipherable from the information to be placed inside it. As such, for several things including but not limited to the image, title and numbers may be incorrect. Please notify me if you want anything changed. --Lither My talk My wiki 12:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, the severity of these problems has necessitated that I send a bug report to Wikia itself. Within 2-3 business days is the expected time the team will get back to us on this. --Lither My talk My wiki 00:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Star Lords Hello, Dirge. Wikia's contacted me on the problem. This is a known problem that is caused when the visual editor finishes saving the page before all of the text is converted into code for the wiki, so this sort of odd half-code state gets saved. Their initial estimate of solving the problem is to turn off the visual editor in your preferences, or perhaps (it hasn't happened often so they can't diagnose properly) switching to source mode just before you save. They also ask that if it is consistent with nearly every page you edit that you contact them yourselves with a technical report. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I generally wanted the Xai'athi to run away. Any additions were to have them running around blowing things up, making preparations for their return. But, seeing as this is the fall of all civilized life, it would probably be more of the former than the latter. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure go ahead. The target of their second Exodus was the Large Magellanic Cloud. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) All of the above. Cause everythings better with pointless destruction! Makes for some good writing too. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) O_O. I am your master! At your service. 21:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) So... You may be wondering about the recent bunch of vandalisms to Blaze Ravens. This is because that article was in the OP of a thread on http://boards.4chan.org/tg/ which then led to http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18754369/ . Just here to say that there are still many parts of your article that are still vandalised, notably "Their gene-seed can be traced back to the Ultramarines, S.A.S and the Imperial Fists." My Fluff-fu may be weak, but I'm pretty sure experiments with combining the gene-seed of 2 legions ended up creating mutations and I don't think the S.A.S. were still around when the space marines were made. The vandals also added that they have had relations with Eldar, despite being Xenos hating. I do not think "Therefore they charged the Blaze Ravens with the task of eradicating the Tyranid race from the galaxy AND THE PROM IS NEXT FRIDAY!" is meant to read like that. The info box also has been changed to read "Gorilla warfare" instead of "Guerilla warfare". That's all the errors I could find by reading the first paragraph and from the history. I would fix these myself, but the page has been protected, I'd advise doing another once over and getting rid of all the vandalism. R8.50Mango 16:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Check the revision history, i do believe the S.A.S part was there before any vandalism occured and was one of the reasons people were inspired to vandalize the article. Sure thing. I am just about to turn in for the night, so I won't be able to give you any feedback now, but my day is open tomorrow. So I'll be sure to take a good thorough look, and offer what feedback that I can. I am your master! At your service. 04:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing man. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I just took a look through the Abilities and Personality of Dante, and have but a few things to mention. First, you stated that he is disgusted by cruelty. But...he is sometimes sadistic on the field of battle, which gives the impression that he has some sort of double standard. I wouldn't go out and change it immediately, but thought that it was rather confusing to myself. Second, his abilities to deduce mysteries kinda makes him sound like Sherlock Holmes. XD I would suggest you word it differently, just to keep people from rolling their eyes a bit. BTW, I didn't just so you know. Third, so far, the above were all the things I found interesting. I just wanted to say third. All in all, he is looking good. He is far from one dimensional, and has character, the kind that makes for good reading. I have yet to get to Viral yet, but will get to you once I have. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I have, and he looks good. There is something that concerns me however. I get that he is brilliant, but I can't help but feel that someone as unstable as Dante would not likely be making the post of Chapter Master. A Chapter Master primarily leads from behind (It is hard to coordinate multiple complicated military units with Bolts wizzing past your head) and serves as an inspiration to the rest of his Chapter. I am not doubting his leadership skills, but his eccentric disposition makes him a somewhat questionable candidate for Chapter Master. This is only exacerbated by the negative emotions people have towards blanks (It isn't a prejudice thing. The revulsion is universally instictual). If I may make a suggestion, it may be a good idea to rewrite him as a Captain instead of the Chapter Master. Captains are the ones that are meant to lead their troops from the frontlines. People often put amazing emphasis on the Chapter Masters, but a Chapter Master doesn't actually see much action by comparison to the Chapter's Captains since they have to coordinate the Chapter in battle. Furthermore it is the Captains that are more likely to be sent of on quests since they don't have a s much responsibility to stay with the rest of the Chapter. I am your master! At your service. 01:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Would it help if I protected those articles from unregistered Users? I am your master! At your service. 14:23, May 11, 2012 (UTC) The issue with unregistered contributors is that they don't get the little you have a message tab on their tool bar since they don't have one. As a result it appears at the bottom of whatever page they're on. There's a good chance he hasn't even seen that he has messages. I am your master! At your service. 14:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Very well. I'll leave that to you. Just let me know if you need administrative action to be taken. 05:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC)I am your master! At your service. I would try the headline. I am your master! At your service. 13:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) For DAT, could I make an unlikely and impromptu Dark Eldar/Ork Alliance? Or if not, an Eldar/Ork Alliance? Whichever you think would be more appropriate. Your servant, Gobba42 19:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Done and done! I am your master! At your service. 04:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Eldar Riddle Hey there, Dirge :) So, I asked my AeonsToJam to come up with a riddle that you could use for Seradon and he came up with the following: "Behold the fertile cradle, For those who have never felt Awake from deepest idleness Submerged in death itself" He also had this as an idea: "darkness is their domain Just beyond our reach Do you see what is plain Or do you look beneath?" Those are the two riddles he could come up with, although he said he could maybe try making a better one sometime this week. Let me know what you think! PhartManButt 15:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I have already known, thanks anyway, but I see no need to put my input into that blog post. --Lither My talk My wiki 10:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I was talking to Cal a few moments ago and he said you were planning a Sanguine Heresy AT, right? Well, just almost a day ago I was talking to Supah about it, and I was wondering if you need someone to help you with that. I have a few ideas in mind, although I'd like to hear yours first. :D --All is Dust! My Talk 01:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, awesome. Lol. Yeah, just email me at cryptomania@ymail.com :) I'll send you some ideas as well. --All is Dust! My Talk 01:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Agh, my email was de-activated. Don't worry, I still got the message, although it'll take about 24 hours for it to reset. :) P.S. Sorry if I might be a bit slow on the replies, I'm currently a sophomore so I'll be gone most days, although I'll be sure to check on it. Should it be called the Sanguine Heresy? xD --All is Dust! My Talk 02:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.... interesting outline. :) (it seems the email has sprung back into existence) Well, I only have a few comments at the time being. #How exactly does Sanguinius get corrupted? While I was talking to Supah about it, he said that of all the Primarchs, "...Sanguinius inherited his father's (big E.) noble spirit." Well, when he first told me I thought in the AT (still hadn't seen your outline), the civil war inside the BA will be like the Dark Angels (Sanguinius vs. Dante), Sanguinius defeats Dante but is reluctant to kill him, and instead banishes him from the BA, and so Dante comes along with his "corrupted" Blood Angels and branches off. Sanguinius' numbers crippled by Dante's defection together with fully half of the BA, and during the Siege of Terra Dante confronts Sanguinius in the Imperial Palace, but instead Dante gets his ass kicked by Sanguinius, who finally kills Dante. Later in the AT maybe Dante gets ressurected as a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. #Should the Battle for Prospero get reversed? Since the SW and the TS switch roles (aka traitor former and loyalist latter), instead of Prospero being the battleground the TS take the battle to Fenris. xD #Betrayal of /insert Traitor homworld here/. Maybe they all get called together (loyalists and traitors) by the Warmaster (Sanguinius) to destroy the supposed "traitors" (falsely accused loyalists), and then it all goes to hell and they all start killing each other. Maybe the homeworld should be Baal? I don't know. I still have some others, but I'll work on it later. :) --All is Dust! My Talk 02:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe for the Battle of Fenris thing the Thousand Sons can also call on the help of the Sons of Horus? Or maybe some other Loyalist legion onto Fenris where they beat the living shit out of Space Wolves. Maybe Magnus dies and his legion drops to below 100 Astartes after the battle, but I think by then the Space Wolves should have been like halved in terms of firepower. As for the numbers thing, I'm pretty sure that next to the World Eaters the Sons of Horus were the largest Loyalist Legion during the GC, although Horus doesn't directly participate in the Battle of Fenris. --All is Dust! My Talk 03:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hatia Yo Dirge, what do you think about Hatia so far? Anything you feel should recieve some further work? 17:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE U DIRGE!!!! KEEP UP THE GOOD AND AWSOME WORK U HAVE! FROM UR STALKING AND BEGGEST FAN! SKYLAR! AND THIS WAS TOTALS IDEA NOT MINE! SORRY! BUT STILL I LOVE U!!! I ran into Skylar on the canon wiki chat, he wanted to say hi so I let him. xD Totalimmortal 01:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) hi i read your comment on Eots ill do the changes. Also what do you think of my new abhumans specie. Primarch11 18:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) i was kind of thinking of that they gained their technology from the remains of the Traveler's ship Primarch11 20:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC) also i like the Great Crusade idea too Primarch11 20:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) does that mean i have to change the founding chapter of the Eternal Legion? Primarch11 01:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey dirge, I have been reading the brotherhood of lenimentum stuff you have been writing, and I'm looking at building an army in 40k compromising of a mix of the members, I havent decided exactly what im doing yet, but having each chapter respresented by a few different units depending on the chapters fighting style, adding up to an all out balanced force. If you wish to contact me I'm on facebook, email, skype, or pretty much any other thing. www.facebook.com/declan.whiteside dienekesundead@live.com skype : theundeadgod Cheers DienekesUndead (talk) 01:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) An Astartes guerilla campaign against the Tau huh? Sounds cool. What's this idea about the Harbiners? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) You have some cool ideas there Dirge. As far as what the HAbingers are like you are not far off. I would sort of describe them as Psychic Cyborg Berzerkers. However instead of a gladiator, I have a sort of Angel of Death motif for them. As far as the drugs go they are unecessary. During the conversion process a Harbinger goes through mental and emotional torture as well as Psycho conditioning. As a result their sanity is completely shattered, and they are stripped of their memory and feelings until only one thing remains. Pure unadulterated wrath. The Harbingers hate everything. If they had their way they would simply rain destruction on anything, and everyone around them till their bodies gave out. The control chip is a good idea, and great minds think alike. I actually had that sort of thing planned. Also another thing, Harbingers don't talk. They don't even make a noise. Their tongues are surgically removed, and their mouths are sown shut. Living weapons don't need to talk after all. As far as the different power levels I will definitely consider it, and I had not thought of a null Harbinger. It might be a really good idea. Finally thank you for the Space Marine support. I am glad that you felt my little project inspired you. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the troops. I'll be sure to put themn through the ringer. >:) I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) DAT Revival Sure. I'll take a look. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I suppose it is technically possible, but i believe that it is highly improbable. From what I understand the Ultramarine were the first and last Marines to deal with Behemoth. Also in regards to your previoius message I have not looked over the Battle fo Pallas III yet. I have been caught up in real life lately, and I have not been able to devote my attention to it. I'll be sure to review it soon and get you some feedback. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Thanks for your input on the chapter page I'm working on. It's still heavily WIP, so there may be some contradictions or just flat out incomprehensible. It's clear I'm not a streniant law-buff when I make clangers like necron technology or 'new implants'. As for some of the other mistakes, perhaps simple re-wording is in order. As in those two chapters. I meant for them to relocate from the ruins of their worlds and bolster positions, not become part of the chapter outright-- even if we lack info on that subject. As for the tau... I'm trying to say the sentinels would fit, if they didn't hate tau guts. And yeah, the bold writing needs to shrink, was intended to be headings. Hutchy1k94 (talk) 22:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dirge, if your still doing this Sanguinius heresy idea I've got an idea for how Sanguinius gets corrupted to chaos. Though through it the wounding of Horus doesn't need to happen. Sadness eclipses Happiness 14:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Well if Davin never happened it is presumed that that all the legions carried on without the distraction of the best of them dying (making the heresy slightly later in the story but thats uninportant). Sanguinius eventually got to a world (no name yet) populated by mutants dedicated to the chaos gods, with the leader of the planet being a majestic man with blonde hair and angelic wings, almost exactly like sanguinius himself. The place is a bad place, with murder and all that kind of evil. Meeting him on the field of battle the mutant tells sanguinius that his wings are from the gods of chaos and not from the emperor, that he and the majestic but evil leader are the same. Disgusted by this, Sanguinius attacks the Mutant and kills him, but not before sustaining significant damage and having to lay in the red dream for a while to regenerate his body. During this, Sanguinius' thinks about the mutants words, and though trying to dispel his fears and anger, he cannot. A few months later, still pondering the mutants words, Signus Prime happens. Still in doubt about the origins of his own mutation, he meets Ka'banda, as the demon knows his fears he taunts sanguinius about it, causing sanguinius to fly into a blind rage and attack like angron, all his force behind him. Thanks to his rage, Ka'banda can do a lot of damage to Sanguinius and instead of just breaking his legs, Sanguinius is in the red dream, healing his damage (though if necessary we can have it so he suffers from the same thing that Horus did in the original, daemonic possession) While asleep to heal himself, the mutant taunts him inside Sanguinius's mind, drawing links to Ka'banda's winged body and Sanguinius's own. Slowly going mad in the months hes asleep, when he wakes up hes in the same mindset as Horus was after the ritual. Obviously more will need to be added, but thats the long and short of my idea. Sadness eclipses Happiness 12:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dirge, just wanted to let you know I loved the Archangeld piece. Great concept, love to read more. Regards Randy / Mournivale Mournivale (talk) 08:58, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Wassup Dirge, got your message. Well, I like to think of the 2nd Company like the Ravenwing from the Dark Angels. So they specialize in mobility, therefore they use Bikes, Land Speeders etc. Hope that covers everything. Thanks. Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 13:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) What would prevent the Imperium from trying to outright conquer the Tymon?Overlord347 (talk) 02:34, October 10, 2012 (UTC)overlord347 They are way outside the Astronomican and you're right, they don't use warp drive. They use a drive that folds space around them, like a piece of paper. It's slower than warp travel, but much safer and more reliable. Also, the Tymon dislike psykers even less than the Imperium; if someone is revealed to be a psyker at birth, they either supress it or euthanize the child.Overlord347 (talk) 05:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC)overlord347 Would it be possible for the Tymon to have retained the level of technology mankind had at its peak?Overlord347 (talk) 00:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC)overlord347 Cool idea. So does this have anything to do with the Neutron Blasters used by the Vespid? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) It would make sense. Though that would destroy a considerable number of articles on this site. I would ask this question to Cal and Lither as well. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) The 21st founding was a strange time of experimentation. It's not as if these marines are 25% of each primarch, they're perhaps 1% of everyone who's not White Scars. Less than 5% is from other primarchs, solely as an attempt to tweak the genetic properties as was done with other chapters. This is done specifically to provide a fluff reason for other non-White Scars traits eventually expressing themselves in the chapter, and to create a new Primarch's Curse which basically makes them explode if they ever lose mental focus. Golden Flame Chronicler (talk) 18:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I do agree that we should try to up the quality of articles on the site. However how do we go about it. As a wiki we are open to everyone to edit. Can we really tell an author that they can't write their fanfiction because they're bad at it? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) The Sons of Ultramar Okay, thank you for that. I was unsure of all these vehicles in truth. I was told a number of things from my local GW manager: The Chapter could be pre-heresy, that it could have imperial jetbikes as attack bike squadrons "in game, taking out the jetbike rule and replacing it with normal bikes", and it could have all the rights, privileges, and experience that went with that fact, so long as I did it right and respectfully... The Storm Ravens and Stormbirds are uncertain for me though. Horus rising states that some Stormbirds were deleberately kept in operational capability, and the BA fluff says that "It was reported that the Stormraven STC was discovered at the start of the 41st millennium in a forgotten Martian archive.." But that "Some records suggest that the Stormraven was in existence even before then, most notably active in hr service of the Grey Knights," So yeah... I don't personally know who had what and when and what was around when, but the Great Crusade is this mythical era of amazing technology and imperial sovereignty, so them having stormravens back then doesn't truthfully seem a stretch of any fluff to me... Just passing my opinion as a hope to get some feedback, and such.. I wasn't sure about the stormbirds though Truthfully, they were rumoured to carry entire companies, but recent posts say they carried about fifty.. I don't know, hah... But if you want to help me, please, I would appreciate it. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer (talk) 14:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, the AM page has already been protected by me. 15:23, November 1, 2012. To 04:23, December 1, 2012. One person commenting on the talk page isn't enough for me to protect that, either. --Lither My talk My wiki 01:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Name Change Oh damn, really? Honestly, I have never heard about your character, it's all a big coincidence. Yeah, I'll change the name, though only the surname seeing as the name "Dante" refers to the epic poem. Lucario of the Gods (talk 09:02, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey dirge, I have a question regarding the Canis Helix of the Space Wolves. One source says that the Emperor might have engineered it into Russ, but another says that it was created by the Wolf Priests. Is it actually possible to add genetic quirks into the gene seed?Overlord347 (talk) 19:34, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Yo Dirge. Yeah, don't worry about Operation Shrike, it's fine. No harm no foul. :P Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 12:51, December 5, 2012 (UTC) There is definitely something to it. I would take a shot at it. It could turn out to be a really good article. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:00, December 7, 2012 (UTC) If you want something simple and a little ironic, then how about Purge the Unclean! Ironic because they use viruses and toxin to do the purging. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) So they wouldn't even know about the existence of the Primarch's? How would they pull that off? Also what about the Red Thirst? I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 22:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Cheers Dirge, i'm going to make the edits now, i understand what you mean about not just saying that they are sons of Leman Russ, but if the debate ends with SW successors being a possibility, do tell me so i can make the change! Glacier Walker (talk) 01:26, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Malcador the Sigilite, what a character haha, yeah i get what you mean, but, in theory he would have commited a completely next level act of heresy by doing that unless the Emperor requisitioned it. I really wanna know what they were about though, that element of mystery drives me insane haha Glacier Walker (talk) 20:11, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Shoot. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 14:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Shoot away. I'm making a map for another setting I'm working on, so the Perseus Crusades will be on standby for a bit while I'm busy. So run through your stuff, and I'll see what I can do with them when I'm done. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. I like the whole thing. Besides, Hyperion is one of Xyon's chief shipyards, so it should do enough damage to slow the Xai'athi advance, maybe even persaude additional troops to go to the front. Total war me thinks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 14:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Great. Go ahead. And no toes have been stepped on I assure you. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on something to fix that. maybe the Khornites and Ultramarines were in the middle of a battle when the Xai'athi appeared out of nowhere and started taking names. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey dirge, is there a way to use teleportation without using the Warp?Overlord347 (talk) 20:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Obvisously the first one. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll update the infobox. As for the Merikebu, I totally forgot about that problem. Supah told me about it, and I never fixed the issue. :/ Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:51, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, your right about the fleet. On the Khornites, please feel free to tell me what you've got on your mind. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I like them. I'll include them in both if you want them to fight in the Perseus Crusades as well. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Not much that I'm sure of. Their synthetic beings. Their bodies react differently to sound than to a fully fleshly being. No clue. :/ Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:45, January 17, 2013 (UTC) The hamonic thingy would work, though lower level dudes would be the most vulnerable to them. However, I did made them immune to EMP attacks. So that is the only thing you wouldn't be able to use on them. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Bring as many guys you want into the war. I've got no warbands though. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll get on it tomorrow. Had a long day today. :P Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:09, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes to all. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC)